List of special PvP items
This list of special PvP items is an overview of items that grant a noteworthy advantage in the game, especially in PvP. Items that are usually not considered important are not listed here (but see below). That also includes outfittings, since the choice of outfittings depends very much on individual play-style and there are too many of them to list them all here. A general guide to equipping a ship for PvP can be found in the section Equipment of the PvP Guide. Ship Combat Items for ship combat are carried either in the ship's inventory or the personal inventory. An item that is carried in the personal inventory can be used regardless of which ship the player is using, while ship inventory items need to be put on the ship the player wants to use them on. Ship Consumables Ship consumables are very important for PvP. Carry and use good repairs, and don't underestimate the importance of combined repairs like Admiral's Overhauls or of Experts; these things are worth their price. Also make sure to carry and always use gunpowders. Repair consumables and gunpowders are carried in the ship inventory. There are also some rarer consumables for ship combat that can be obtained by missions: Sharp's Blackout Stout Sharp's Blackout Stout restores 35 morale in under 10 seconds. It is carried in the personal inventory. You can get it (regardless of your nationality) in Les Hattes, Campeche, Grenville or Cat Island at the Shop by turning in 1 Silver Goblet and 1 Gold Goblet to complete the local Loot and Junk mission. This is repeatable. Professor Herndon's Miracle Elixir Professor Herndon's Miracle Elixir increases Grapple Defense by 8 and Grapple Offense by 4 for one minute, making it more difficult for other players to board you. It is carried in the personal inventory. You can get it (regardless of your nationality) in Ambergris, Rio de la Hacha, Belle Isle (Louisiana) or Carbaneras and Matthew town Shop] by turning in 1 Pouch of Pearls and 1 Pearl Pendant to complete the local Loot and Junk mission. This is repeatable. Usable Items ("Clickies") for Ship Combat Usable items are not consumed by using them. You can use them as many times as you like, but they generally have a very long cooldown. House of Solomon Relic The House of Solomon Relic (often simply called "the stone") permanently slows down NPC ships to the point of very little movement ("stoned"). It is carried in the ship inventory. You get it as a mission reward at the end of the Roleplaying Storyline that starts with the map you get in the game's tutorial. Junior Emergency Triage Kit The Junior Emergency Triage Kit restores 120 crew. It is carried in the ship inventory and shares a cooldown with the Lucky Albatross (so put them on different ships). You get it as a mission reward for completing Edwin Codwell's mission chain. You will find him in the Old Town in Pointe-à-Pitre; his quest line also has missions that take you to Roseau. Lucky Albatross The Lucky Albatross quickly restores 140 crew. It is carried in the ship inventory and shares a cooldown with the Junior Emergency Triage Kit (so put them on different ships). The short level 43 quest line to get it starts in Port Royal in the Company Office with the mission Regarding That Freight from Evans McCreedy, which requires at least indifferent reputation with the British East India Company. The mission sends you to talk to a man in the Shop. You will then be sent to Ruddy Cove where the next (ship combat) mission About Those Wreckers... already awards you the Albatross. The mission chain continues after that. Lucy the Figurehead Lucy the Figurehead instantly restores 20 morale. It is carried in the ship inventory. You get it from a level 23-27 quest line. The first mission in the chain is called Beating the Brush. The missions are mostly ship combat. The fourth and last mission is Smuggler Dragnet. You also get 5 bottles of Victory Gin for completing the chain, a nice consumable that gives you an extra wave in boarding combat. Ports: Belize (Britain), Biloxi (France), Maracaibo (Spain), Golden Lake (Pirates) Sonia's Dissertation Sonia's Dissertation gives your ship a 30 seconds boost of +5% battle speed. It is carried in the ship inventory. In Pointe-à-Pitre go to the Académie Nationale and talk to Théo Alexandre (in a back room) to get the mission Hot Topics. You will do some missions for him first, then for Sonia Cabrero whom you've met doing Alexandre's missions. You can from then on find Sonia in a room in the tavern. At one point you need to go back to the Academie and talk to Alexandre again to move the mission chain forward. It consists of five level 27-30 ship combat missions plus the final level 40 mission Sonia Cabrero's Presentation from Zoe Franche in the Academie. Surgical Kit The Surgical Kit adds 10% to your maximum crew and 10 to your crew for 2 minutes. It is carried in the ship inventory. Ports: Belize (Britain), Biloxi (France), Maracaibo (Spain), Golden Lake (Pirates) Talk to the Magistrate and accept the level 28 mission The New Breed. This ship combat mission is followed by the level 29 solo AvCom mission Crazy Like a Fox which is also the last in the chain and gets you the Surgical Kit as well as a Pre-Conquest Bible. Well-Worn Prayer Book The Well-Worn Prayer Book, only available to Pirates, temporarily increases Grapple Defense by 8. It is carried in the ship inventory. Talk to Graham Parkin in Guanica and get the level 27 ship combat mission Honest Wages which already gives you Graham's Holy Water as a reward. The next quest is Swords to Plowshares, another level 27 ship combat mission. The follow-up, a level 28 swashbuckling mission called A Pointed Conversation, gives you the Prayer Book. The mission chain continues after that with the easy level 28 mission To Ask Forgiveness which has Graham's Rosary as a reward. Avatar Combat Items for avatar combat (AvCom) are carried in the personal inventory. Sword Good swords are available from the following missions: * Your level 50 career mission. * The daily missions in Tortuga, Havana or Santiago (all these can be traded). * The Fortaleza da Luz epic mission. * The epic missions in Besieged Tortuga, available from the Broadsheet Peddler. Pistol The best pistol in the game is the Musketeer Pistol you get for completing the Musketeers mission chain from the Magistrate in Pointe-à-Pitre. A good pistol available as a loot drop is the Heavy Pistol, First-Rate. Avatar Consumables Drinks from dailies Many good avatar consumables are available from daily missions. From the High Spirits daily in your capitol you can get two consumables that don't debuff you in any way: The Witchs Brew raises your guard and health by 5 % each. Cuba Libre raises guard regeneration and initiative regeneration by 0.5 per second each. Both consumables have a long lasting effect, but only one of those drinks can be active at a time. Refined Pistol Powder One special consumable that's kind of a mission reward is Refined Pistol Powder. It increases your ranged accuracy by 5, but uses a gunshot cooldown on consuming. The non-tradable Refined Pistol Powder can be produced out of Black Powder by a player using the special AvCom skill Refine Powder. To get this skill, go to the Académie Nationale in Pointe-à-Pitre and talk to Zoe Franche. She will give you the level 37 mission Blinded by science that sends you to San Marcos. When you go there, take 5 Saltpeter, 5 Sulfur and 10 Black Powder with you so you can complete the two level 37 delivery missions your contact Salomon Deschamps will give you. His first mission A Pinch of Saltpeter will give you the ability to produce Fireworks from Black Powder. You will get the ability to produce Refined Pistol Powder as a reward for his next mission The Blackpowder Art. If you go back to Pointe-à-Pitre to complete "Blinded by science", you will also get an additional AvCom skill, the Smoke Bomb, although using that requires you to carry Black Powders on your ship. Usable Items ("Clickies") for Avatar Combat Banana Disruption The Banana Disruption debuffs an enemy's guard regeneration by 0.25 per second. There is a 30 seconds cooldown timer, shared with Dandy's Gloves and Pitorro Explosivo. You get the Banana Disruption from the level 31 ''Island of the Monkeys'' mission chain in Port Royal that consists of two swashbuckling missions and one ship combat mission and is offered by Delilah Purcell in the Grapes Tavern. The Disruption is a "clicky", not a consumable item. You will get "10" items, but they will not be consumed on using. Dandy's Gloves Using the Dandy's Gloves on an enemy NPC reduces its hate for you ("aggro"). There is a 30 seconds cooldown timer, shared with the Banana Disruption and Pitorro Explosivo. The item is a reward for a ship combat mission chain that starts with the level 16 mission A Cutthroat Business and ends with the fourth mission A Trifling Matter, a level 19 mission. Ports: Santa Catalina (Britain), Cape de Vela (Spain), Jacob's Clock (Pirates) Hip Flask Using the Hip Flask heals some health damage and stops health-draining effects like bleeding or burning. It can be used while in combat. The Hip Flask is a Privateer only item, since it is a reward for the level 30 Privateer career mission The Hangman's Noose. Combat Medicine, a skill for healing health damage while in combat that is available to all careers, can be acquired from the ''Corpi Hippocraticum'' mission chain, as well as two other very important medical skills. Kidd's Favor Kidd's Favor is a ring that improves your battle stats if used before the fight. You get the ring from a ship combat mission chain in Tortuga from Kield Semeur, the Town Boss. The chain starts with the level 35 mission A Little Friendly Persuasion. The ring is a reward for the following level 37 mission I Smell a Rat. The mission chain continues after that. Pitorro Explosivo The use of Pitorro Explosivo on an enemy inflicts 15 points of direct health damage. It is on the same 30 seconds cooldown timer as the Banana Disruption and Dandy's Gloves, and you can use it against an enemy even when stunned. Pitorro is a clicky you can get from the Prison Riot daily in Havana, in exchange for one Prisoner's Sermon.Category:Guides Category:General Guides